random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Redsox1099/Random Videogame Reviews 1: Call of Duty: Black Ops 2
Now's the (somewhat) perfect time to actually do some reviews on this d@mn wiki. I was gonna do a scathing review of A Good Day to Die Hard (which does explain its poster appearing on the main page), but eventually rage-quitted cuz I was bored. So I decided to do review what I love the most: videogames. And as you can see from above, I am going to review Black Ops 2, a sh*t game for tw*ts. (sorry if you like this game, GPS :/) Teh Review I started playing this game with very low expectations, and GUESS WHAT. I WASN'T SURPRISED: THIS IS A BAD GAME. Gameplay: It's CoD. What do you expect? IT'S ALL THE SAME. Even with the gadgets that you barely use in the campaign that practically do nothing, and the semi-optional stategy mode (which BTW, has AWFUL AI), it still is JUST THE SAME. Story: Well, apparently they somehow got the writer of The Dark Knight Rises, so apparently they get some credit for that (even though I didn't like TDKR :/). I must say the story is actually ok (then again, Treyarch usually has better stories than Infinity Ward, whose stories usually depend on shooting Russians and racisim). It's not amazing, but it equally wasn't terrible as well. It did show some cleverness at some points, but at other points it was somewhat obvious about what events were going to happen. It does get some credit though for at least letting me stick with the antagonist, who actually has some redeeming qualities, but overall it's just more "AMERICA F*CK YEAH" nonsense. Characters: Like I said, I did like the antagonist, but the rest are mainly forgettable. Then again, at least Tony Todd focused on his role, seeing how much he said the line "F*cking c*cksuckers!". Music: ''People actually giving a crap about music in a CoD game? ''PHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, ''I WISH ''Multiplayer: PHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH I only got up to level 6, and I lost intrest since. It's just more repetitive, killstreak-stained nonsense. At least the Nuketown 2025 Atari 2600 easter egg was neat. I do love my Pitfall. Zombies: I admit Zombies are overused in gaming, but it still is fun in CoD. Although the whole Tranzit idea was iffy IMO, it still is fun, and is easily the best part of the game. ''Conclusion: ''Aside from the decent story and the always fun Zombies mode, Black Ops 2 is a fairly bad game with multiple flaws weighing it down. But then again, I just restated what almost everyone else on the internet already said about this game. I'd personally give it a C+. Go play CoD 2 or 4 instead, which are actually amazing games IMO. What's to expect in the future? I will review Borderlands 2, and maybe Skyrim and KH3D, but I am also trying to decide what AAA game to do after that. I may review either Far Cry 3, Tomb Raider, Bioshock Infinite, or Fire Emblem: Awakening in the future, but we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Plese leave comments below stating your thoughts, and/or suggest which of the four games I should review. Thanks for reading! I AM THE FULCRUM! I AM THE MISSING PIECE OF THE WORLD! 02:00, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts